Marceline 2: Crisis on Fire Kingdom/Transcript
Movie (The scene fades up to the forest as the text says "The forest in the Land of Ooo" then the text fades out. Banana guards search for something happening in the forest while they follow Princess Bubblegum.) Banana Guard: I'm sure someone's around here somewhere. Banana Guard 2: Oh, yes. I definitely prefer to walk around the forest instead of Fire Kingdom. Banana Guard 1: You knew about this? Princess Bubblegum: Come on, we gotta find someone who escaped from the Fire Kingdom. Banana Guards: Yes, Your Forgiveness. (They find somewhere until they were turned into pigs. They see a shadow figure.) Banana Guard 3: Hey, who's that? (Ash charges at the banana guards.) ''Attack! ''(They attack Ash until he turns them into lizards. Princess Bubblegum runs to a banana guard who turned into a parrot.) Princess Bubblegum: What happened? Banana Guard 4: Someone turned me into a parrot. Princess Bubblegum: He's here. (sniffs) ''I can smell him. ''(Princess Bubblegum walks to the trees on fire until she sees Flame King who escaped from the Fire Kingdom.) Flame King: Tell me. Do you believe in fire? The world begins to crawl with crazed demons. This is the world worthy to burn, don't you think? (prayers murmur) Princess Bubblegum: (slowly walks to him)' ''You're Flame King. '''Flame King: And what if I am? Princess Bubblegum: You're gonna have to... Flame King: Ah-ah! (the ropes cut loose as the chickens fall into the burning trees) ''Stay where you are. ''(sighs) ''Such wonderful screams. '''Princess Bubblegum': How could you? Flame King: Why would I know you've had to come immediately? Bonnibel Bubblegum, the princess of Candy Kingdom. Princess Bubblegum: So you knew my name. Flame King: You've hardly met my daughter for the first time. Are you content with what this world has become? It seems like you certainly are. I escaped from the kingdom. Let's turn the clock back into the days of evil. Princess Bubblegum: I don't take orders from anyone. Flame King: You're sure? Very well. (Flame King snaps his fingers and his soldiers draw their swords. She fights Flame King's soldiers until they get burned.) Princess Bubblegum: Come back here! You're not leaving me! Flame King: Oh, yes, I am. And I'll have my revenge on Fire Kingdom. Push it down. (His soldiers push the wood down and blocks Princess Bubblegum. She sees Flame King and his army walking out on her. The fire whooshes and the title reads "Marceline 2: Crisis on Fire Kingdom." After the title, the scene cuts to the theater in Goblin Kingdom.) Goblin actor: Earldom of Lemongrab's in chaos. It's nighttime when the vampires sneak around, hunting for blood until Marceline appeared on top of the castle. She staked his army again and fought The Fool, The Hierophant, The Empress, The Moon and The Vampire King himself. (goblins gasp) ''I know what you're all thinking: "Boy, has Marceline been a greatly successor." ''(goblins murmur) ''Look, she's right there. ''(goblins see Marceline and her mother and friends) Goblin in the audience: Oh, yes, I see. She staked the vampires for the third time. Goblin actor: Of course she did. And it's all thanks to her, she strangled the Vampire King by choking him to death in chains until she threw him at the sunlight. Finn, you did a great work when you helped her out with Jake. And you broke her curse after you kissed, right? Finn: Oh, yes. Thanks. Goblin actor: Don't mention it. Finn: (chuckles) ''Who's funny? I'm barely funny. ''(goblins applaud) Goblin actor: Anyway, as I was saying, she barely made it to the throne after they staked The Hierophant and The Fool. Flame Princess: Where'd they come up with this stuff? *'Teaser trailer' (The scene opens with a number that says "2" and clips with Marceline. After the clips, the title lands next to 2 and the black screen explodes. The title says "Marceline 2: Crisis on Fire Kingdom".) Narrator: Marceline 2: Crisis on Fire Kingdom. Available on DVD and Blu-ray this summer. (Text says "Available on DVD and Blu-ray this summer.) *'Second teaser trailer' (The scene opens with the title named "Marceline". It shows clips from the film until Flame King and his army appear.) Flame King: Let's turn the clock back into the days of evil. (The title lands on the black screen and explodes.) Narrator: Marceline 2: Crisis on Fire Kingdom. Available on DVD and Blu-ray, July 16th. *'Short trailer' Narrator: A woman, who killed all the vampires from her past again, had become immortal again. The Land of Ooo was in peace. However, the two evil Flame Royalty had escaped. (The text says "The two villainous royalty escaped" with Flame King and his army) Flame King: Let's turn the clock back into the days of evil. (The song plays "New Divide" by Olivia Olson and Chamillionaire and the title lands on the black screen then explodes) Narrator: Marceline 2: Crisis on Fire Kingdom. Available on DVD and Blu-ray July 16th. (Text says "On July 16th, the crisis begins.") *'Full trailer' Narrator: A woman, who killed all the vampires from her past again, had become immortal again. The Land of Ooo was in peace. Marceline: They did? Narrator: However, the two evil Flame Royalty had escaped. (Text says "The two villainous royalties escaped.") Flame King: Let's turn the clock back into the days of evil. Minerva: Flame King escaped from the kingdom with his army. Flame Princess: My father? Minerva: There's only one thing that Flame King wants, Marceline. To take revenge on Fire Kingdom. Finn: Why do you have to go? Marion: There is no way I'm letting her kill Flame King and his army. Marceline: It's my duty to defeat him. (they hug each other) ''Thanks for everything, and... goodbye. ''(Text says "Who will be killed?" as the song plays "New Divide" by Olivia Olson and Chamillionaire.) Fern: If Marceline dies, the kingdom will burn. (Text says "Marceline or the Flame Royalty?") Marion: Stop! You'll end up becoming a criminal. Minerva: Fire Kingdom will lose its way. Princess Bubblegum: Think about your survival before others'. Flame King: We'll take over Founders' Island. Marion: Just stay alive! I need you to be brave! Marceline: Mom! Flame Lord: Watch her die! (Kicks Marion out of the ship as she screams and falls into the ocean) (Text lands on the red screen and says "The sequel to the huge hit!" as it shows clips from Marceline: Crisis on Fire Kingdom and War for Patience St. Pim) Marceline: Flame King. Flame King: Is that all you got? Flame Princess: Just you wait, Marceline! (tries to jump across the edge, but falls into a cart of vegetables) Dr. Gross: As long as I'm strong, I'll take your body. Ash: If you're strong, you live. If you're weak, you die! Marion: I survived, Marceline. Marceline: I promise I'll return. (Scene fades up to Marceline, Patience St. Pim, Flame Princess and Dr. Gross who confront Flame King.) Flame King: So, we finally meet. Marceline: Let's settle this fight. (They fight Flame King as title shows "Marceline 2: Crisis on Fire Kingdom/Marceline 3: War for Patience St. Pim".) Narrator: Marceline 2: Crisis on Fire Kingdom. Marceline 3: War for Patience St. Pim. Flame King: I'll end this today. Finn: Marceline! ''(The scene changes to Blu-ray combo packs of Marceline 2: Crisis on Fire Kingdom and Marceline 3: War for Patience St. Pim with text on the bottom and saying "Crisis on Fire Kingdom: July 16th" and "War for Patience St. Pim: November 19th".) '' Category:Adventure Time Category:Cartoon Network Category:Frederator Studios Category:Marceline Trilogy Category:Warner Bros. Animation